Tinker Bell (Character)
Tinker Bell (also nicknamed Tink or Miss Bell) is a main character in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan, the 2002 sequel'' Return to Never Land'', and the main character in a series of made-for-DVD movies in the saga, even in the 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Since the release of the original Peter Pan, Tinker Bell has been known for being a non-speaking character up until the release of her very own 3D computer-animated film Tinker Bell. Ever since, Mae Whitman has voiced the character. Background Physical Appearance Tinker Bell is described as a common, Tinker-talent fairy who is small, slender, hand-sized and fair-skinned. She is feisty and hot-tempered (with her face turning fiery red when angered), but is also quite cute and beautiful. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun and pointy elf-like ears. She wears a leafy green strapless dress that can vary through the seasons, however, in the most part of the time she is seen wearing her normal dress. Personality and Characteristics Some fans have assumed that Tinker Bell has quite a romantic crush on Peter. However, that theory has been contradicted several times by Margaret Kerry, who has said, "Tinker Bell was never in love with Peter Pan, she was sort of a groupie. Peter would go on his adventures and she would get to go with him, and what she was really worried about with Wendy was that maybe he wouldn’t take her on the adventures anymore, he would take that ugly old girl! So that’s what she was jealous of." Movie series Tinker Bell The film, Tinker Bell, tells of Tink's history; long before she met Peter Pan. According to the film, Tinker Bell was born from a baby's first laugh and a white dandelion seed. She arrives in Pixie Hollow, located in Never Land. Upon her arrival, her magical talent is found by showing her a number of objects related to each fairy talent which will react to her if that is her inate magical talent. Ironically, the only object she passes over when looking for her talent is the Tinker-talent, but her inner talent is so skillfully gifted and strong that the hammer goes to her. After hearing stories of the Mainland, Tinker Bell becomes excited at the prospect of visiting it in the springtime. She soon learns that only nature-talented fairies visit the Mainland, and becomes determined to find a talent which would let her go. However, Tinker Bell's attempts at learning talents fail miserably. She alienates the other Tinkers in the work shop by saying she does not want to be a stupid tinker. However after her friends see Tinker Bell successfully repair a Music Box, they tell her that going to the Mainland shouldn't matter if tinkering is what she is good at. This does not make Tinker Bell feel better, and so she goes to Vidia for help. Vidia, who had been unintentionally humiliated by Tinker Bell earlier, tells Tink that capturing sprinting thistles would allow her to go to the mainland. In attempting to capture them, Tinker Bell ruins the preparations for spring after Vidia secretly interferes. After speaking with Terence, she realizes the importance of a Tinker-talent's job. Tinker Bell is able to redeem herself by inventing machines that speed up the spring preparations, allowing the other fairies to get back on schedule. As a reward, Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to go to the Mainland with the nature fairies to return the music box Tinker Bell had fixed earlier. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' The nature-talent fairies are bringing to the mainland the season of leaves, hibernation, chilly breezes, and pumpkins: Autumn. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell and Dust-talent fairies like Terence are staying in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is trying to make a "Pixie Express". But it fails just as she is called to meet Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, and The Minister of Autumn. They show her a magical moonstone and explain to her its powers. Every eight years, there is a Blue Harvest Moon in Pixie Hollow. When the light of this moon passes through the moonstone, it creates blue Pixie Dust to rejuvenate the Pixie Dust Tree. The Autumn Revelry is the associated event during which the fairies gather to collect the dust. A new scepter is to be made to raise the moonstone, and Tinker Bell has been recommended. Although Tinker Bell has made mistakes in the past, Fairy Mary explains that Tinker-talent fairies learn from them, most of the time. Tinker Bell accepts the task, as well as help from Terence. But as the work on the scepter progresses, Tinker Bell begins to have trouble with Terence, who is trying too hard to be helpful. An accident occurs, causing the scepter and the stone to break. That night, she attends a show at the Fairy Tale Theater about a magic mirror called the Mirror of Incanta which, according to legend, granted two of three magic wishes before becoming lost. She sets out in a balloon she created to find the Mirror of Incanta. Tinker Bell intends to use the last wish to repair the moonstone. Along the way, she meets Blaze, a brave firefly. Tinker Bell finally discovers the mirror, but she accidentally wastes the wish. She is found by Terence, who followed her after discovering her plans and the fragments of the moonstone in her empty house. Tinker Bell and Terence start back to Pixie Hollow. Along the way, Tinker Bell fixes the scepter using a white diamond from the top of the mirror, the scepter pieces Terence has wisely brought, and the moonstone pieces, all set at just the right angle. She discovers the magic of friendship, humility, and love. Thanks to inspired teamwork with Terence, she is ready to give the scepter to Queen Clarion. When she unveils the scepter, the assembled fairies are alarmed to see the fragments of the moonstone. However, the broken moonstone shards create an unexpected benefit: they increased the surface area through which the rays of the blue moon could pass, creating the most Blue Pixie Dust ever seen in Pixie Hollow. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' Like many other fairies from Pixie Hollow, Tink attends Fairy Camp on the Mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Vidia asks her if she's going to the Cottage, which isn't too far from camp. The question makes Tinker Bell curious and she eventually sneaks off. Vidia follows behind to watch over her. When Tink reaches the human house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage". She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Vidia tries to get her to leave. Eventually they do, but on their way back to camp, Tink and Vidia stumble upon a fairy sized house made by Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths, a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Tinker Bell immediately heads in to investigate, despite Vidia's constant warnings to leave. Tink claims it to be perfectly safe, so Vidia uses her wind to slam the door in an attempt to give Tink a little scare, but it unintentionally locks Tink inside. When Lizzie begins to approach the house, Vidia tries to free Tink but it's no use. Lizzie discovers Tink inside the house and takes her to her home. She prepares to show her father, Dr. Griffiths, but upon witnessing all the butterflies he has pinned in display cases for research, she decides to keep Tink a secret. Meanwhile, Vidia rallies Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank and Bobble to rescue Tink. Back at the cottage, Lizzie reveals her fascination with fairies to Tink. Tink is flattered by the child's obsession and, since it's raining outside, Tink decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. She tells her how light fairies make rainbows, how animal fairies paint butterflies and much more. They record their information in a new research book given to Lizzie by her father. Tink and Lizzie have form a great friendship, but after a while, the rain dies down and Tink is able to return to the camp. She makes her way out, but before she leaves, she watches Lizzie attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, he's too busy fixing the house's leaks, as usual, to pay Lizzie any mind. Tink returns and decides to fix the leaks so Lizzie can spend more time with her father. After she does, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Lizzie's father was planning on showing to a group of scientists, which causes Lizzie to get grounded. To make up for what had happened, Tink shows Lizzie how to fly and when her father finds footprints on the ceiling, she tells him about Tink. He discards the claims and begins to throw her fairy drawings and research book into the trash. This sight angers Tink and the tinker reveals herself, telling the father off while doing so (though he only hears jingles when she talks). The astonishing sight of a fairy prompts Dr. Griffiths to capture Tink, but Vidia arrives and pushes her out of the way. Vidia is then taken by Dr. Griffiths to London for research, but Lizzie and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise, which he does. Vidia is freed and she and Tink form a friendship, while Lizzie and her father are now closer than ever. ''Pixie Hollow Games'' When the Pixie Hollow Games arrive, Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary represent the Tinker-talent fairies, competing against all the other talents in the Pixie Hollow. Eventually, Tink and Fairy Mary were eliminated. And when they were, Tink began to support the combined efforts of Rosetta and her teammate, Chloe, as Garden-talent fairies have a history of losing every year with no wins whatsoever. ''Secret of the Wings'' On an average day, Tink, Clank, and Bobble are weaving snowflake's baskets that are to be sent to the Winter Woods via snowy owl messengers. Tinker Bell develops a fascination for the Winter Woods and begins to wonder what it is like. Clank and Bobble inform her that warm-weather fairies are prohibited from crossing The Border line to the Woods. Just then, Fawn arrives chasing after a rabbit who's afraid of crossing over for the winter season. Tink offers to help, believing animal fairies (and those that assists them) are allowed to cross the border to escort the animal. However, when they arrive, Fawn explains that animal fairies only see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake a sleeping animal, and Tink takes the opportunity to cross over. When she does, her wings begin to glow out of nowhere. Fawn then uses Tink's fishing rod-type invention to reel the tinker back to the warm side of the border. Fawn rushes Tink the Healing-talent fairies when she notices Tink's wings half frozen. Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, and Rosetta meet with the two and Tink tries to tell them about the glowing wings. None of her friends believe the story, so Tink goes through some of fairy history books to learn about glowing wings. She finds the "Wingology" book but the chapter on sparkling wings has been eaten by a bookworm. Tink then asks a nerdy sparrow man information, but he claims only the keeper knows about glowing wings. The keeper lives in the Winter Woods however, so Tink stows away on one of the baskets being sent over to the Woods. When she arrives, she loses the Wingology book, and the said book is found by a Winter Animal-talent sparrow man named Sled. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, tells Sled to send the book over to the keeper. Tink follows and meets the keeper and a Frost-talent fairy named Periwinkle. When Tink and Periwinkle meet, their wings begin to glow, just like when Tink first crosses the border. The keeper, whews name turns out to be Dewey, discovers that Tink and Peri were born from the same laugh, thus making them sisters. The two fairies are more than happy to begin bonding, but Lord Milori arrives and informs Dewey to send them back as it is too cold for a warm fairy. Tink and Peri decide that one day would not hurt. They spend time enjoying activities and Tink even meets some of Peri's friends. After a near death experience however, Dewey also agrees that it's too dangerous. Tink and Peri are forced to part ways, but Tink tells Peri to meet her at the border the next day. That night, Tink gathers her friends to secretly create a Snow Maker Machine. The machine will allow Peri to see the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink also plans on introducing Peri to Queen Clarion, hoping the Queen would abolish the border law upon hearing how Tink and Peri are sisters. The following day, the machine proves to be a success for a short time. Peri meets Tink's friends and is given a periwinkle flower by Rosetta as a gift, which Peri frosts. After a while, Peri became too hot and her wings began to shrivel. Peri is taken back to the Winter Woods where her wings are able to recover. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori arrive and only enforce The Border law further after learning about Periwinkle's event. If a warm fairy enters winter, their wings would freeze and break. If a winter fairy enter warm regions, their wings would shrivel and dry up. Tink and Peri say there goodbyes as they are forced to never see each other again. Queen Clarion explains to Tink that when Pixie Hollow was young, two fairies from separate regions fell in love and crossed the border. One broke a wing, and was unable to fly forever. That is when Queen Clarion created the law. The next morning, a small portion of the warm regions of Pixie Hollow have been frozen as a result of the Ice Machine going berserk. Tink and her friends destroy the machine but the weather has been thrown off, and Pixie Hollow continues to freeze. Tink and the others evacuate all the fairies and animals to shelters. Tink then realized that the periwinkle flower Rosetta gave to Peri never died as a result of being preserved in frost. Tink flies over to the Winter Woods to get Peri and her friends to preserve the Pixie Dust Tree, which is being threatened by the dropping temperature. The Frost-talent's fairies do so and the Pixie Dust Tree, and the rest of Pixie Hollow, is saved. The frost melts within minutes of being shined on by the sun, and all is seemingly well. However, when Tink traveled into the Winter Woods, she broke her wing. Peri and Tink connect their wings, which magically heals the shredded wing. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori then reveal that they were the two fairies that fell in love, and decided to allow Tinker Bell and Periwinkle to continue seeing each other. In the end, all warm fairies are allowed to cross The Border when the Frost-talents perverse their wings. Tink and Peri are then seen celebrating the newfound unity with their friends. ''The Pirate Fairy'' In the sixth film, Tinker Bell and her five best friends-Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist and Vidia-go after a rouge fairy Dust-talent faiy named Zarina to return the vital Blue Pixie Dust to its rightful place in Pixie Hollow. After confronting Zarina, Tinker Bell has her Tinker-talent swapped and becomes a Water-talent fairy. She is uncertain of her water-controlling abilities and accidentally creates huge waves and whirlpools with just a touch of her finger. Tinker Bell tries to convince Zarina to return home with them, but is taken to a place on the ship under a metal box. When she later discovers that Zarina has been double-crossed by James Hook, Tink willingly returns the Blue Pixie Dust in exchange for Zarina's safety and wellbeing. She uses her hydrokinetic abilities to push the waters back so that the others could save Zarina from sinking. ''Legend of the NeverBeast'' Tinker Bell will appear in the upcoming film along with the other fairies, where she will help Fawn protect the mythical, legendary Neverbeast from harm. Just like in Pixie Hollow Games, Tinker Bell will not be a main character, but will be a supporting one replaced by Fawn. Gallery Tinker_Bell_Render.png 485219.jpg Tinkerbell_port.jpg Legend-of-the-NeverBeast-15.png Tink3.png Category:Charecters Category:Disney Fairies Charecters Category:CGI Heroes Category:Red Faced Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Characters who Screamed Category:Female Characters Category:Disney' Heros Category:Fairy